Apart
by Jade Spiral
Summary: Sequel to Together. Katara and Sokka have to find their father to get Aang back from Zuko. While they search for him, someone is hunting them. Meanwhile, Zuko is having troubles of his own, as is Aang. At the end of it all, Katara will have to make a choi
1. The First Step

Aww...did you miss me? Heh, j/k, well I love the new season! The first episode was really good and I really liked the 2nd episode, even if it was a little Kataang, and the third episode is taking forever to get here. Well, I've had this chapter done for a while now, and I decided I couldn't wait any longer so I posted it today. Eh-heh, okay, I'll just get straight to the story! I hope you like it!

I do not own A:TLA

**The First Step**

It was early in the morning, and the sun was shining through the crack in their tattered curtains in the room Katara and Sokka had rented. Neither of them had slept well the previous night, but eventually the power of sleep had overtaken them. Sokka's snoring had become unbearable, and had woken Katara up after three hours of sleep. Climbing out of bed, Katara crossed the room and opened the curtains, flooding their small room with light. Then walking over to the sleeping Sokka, she clapped her hands in front of his face, forcing him to wake up.

"What the heck was that for!" he said aggravated.

"You had to wake up, and we need to figure out what we're supposed to do to find dad." she explained, pulling out their bag of money that was hidden in the small dresser on the other side of the room.

"What's a few more hours of sleep?" he complained drowsily.

"A few more hours of listening to your relentless snoring. Now get up." she threw a pillow at him and hit him in the face.

"I don't snore." he pouted and got out of his bed stretching and yawning.

"Whatever, lets go. I think we should buy some clothes, so we don't stand out so much, and we shouldn't spend so much on breakfast, we need to save our money." she added, upon hearing Sokka's stomach growl.

"Stupid Zuko and his stupid money. We shouldn't even be using it!" he complained, crossing his arms in anger.

"Then how are we supposed to survive Sokka? Are you gonna work for it? I doubt you could find enough work to support us."

"Well, It would be better than using that scum bag's money. He had no good reason for doing this to us!" he opened the door and he and Katara left the room.

"If he kept us till we reached the fire nation Sokka, what do you think would've happened to us?" she stopped walking down the hallway in the inn, and stood facing him.

"I uh, I don't know, but hey! Zuko doesn't give a damn about us, so why would he care about what happened to us once we reached the fire nation?" He stared accusingly at Katara.

"Can we talk about this later? I want to get something to eat." she said evasively, continuing walking down the hallway, as a silent Sokka followed. He didn't know, and he didn't want to know why his sister was so touchy about the subject. They left the inn, and wondered around town for something to eat. The town was an earth nation town, crowed with people. Happy people, who looked like they led carefree lives. It wasn't surprising that Katara and Sokka felt completely out of place there. They stopped at a cart selling papayas and mango's, Katara bought her and Sokka a large mango and paid the owner of the cart two copper pieces. They found a table in the city square and cut the mango and began to eat hungrily, as the people around them chatted loudly.

"How much money do we have left?" Sokka said as he took a large bite out of his slice of mango.

"Hundred and twenty gold pieces, ninety- eight copper pieces, and seventy-five silver pieces. Still don't want to use that scum bag's money?" she smirked.

"Oh hahahaha, did he really give us that much?" he asked curiously as he peered into the bag of money.

"Apparently, but we should still spend it sparingly." the waterbender told him as she finished the last of her mango. She stood up and tucked the sack into her belt, and left the table. Sokka quickly followed.

"You know, I should be the one to carry the money, I'm the man!" he protested, and he caught up with her.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh. I'm carrying the money for now. I wonder where we can find some clothes..." she drifted off, weaving in and out of the crowds, Sokka mumbling angrily behind.

Finally the came upon a small shop containing earth kingdom clothing. They entered the tiny shop looking around for clothing that would last them for a long trip, that would keep them warm in the cold, and cool in the heat. Sokka wandered off in an opposite direction of the shop and Katara looked over a green outfit that looked similar to her present clothes, but lacked sleeves and the slits in the bottom half were missing. All in all, it looked pretty good. She decided to go with it, and walked back over to Sokka, who was looking at a brown shirt.

"Find anything?" she asked him, looking over the shirt he was holding.

"I think I'll go with this, but keep my original pants."

"Alright." she snatched the clothing from his hands and walked over to the shop keeper who looked as if he was about to fall asleep right then and there. She layed the clothes on the counter and took out the correct amount of money that they needed to pay for the clothes. The shop keeper took the money and bagged their clothes in a sack and handed it to them. She told him thank you, and they left the store.

"Okay, we need to find somewhere to change..." she murmured not really talking to anyone in particular.

"There's an outhouse right over there!" Sokka pointed to an outhouse in an alley between to large buildings.

"It's good enough, you go change first." they walked over to it and Sokka entered with his shirt.

"What are we supposed to do with our old clothes?" he called from inside the outhouse.

"Umm, I guess we'll just keep them with us, in case we might need them." Sokka opened the door and exited, and motioned to Katara to get inside. About fifteen minutes later Katara emerged dressed in her new outfit. She had put her hair up in a high ponytail, and had kept her mother's necklace on.

"Okay what now?" she asked the also confused boy. Sokka pulled a map out from the pocket of his pants and unfolded it. He examined it closely before giving up and handing it to Katara. She sighed and took it from him.

"Alright, before we do anything else, lets find out where we are." she said looking around for someone to ask.

"I already know that, some town called Jin-Yu. Somewhere in the earth nation."

"Well, I already figured the earth nation part out. Lets see, Jin-Yu... Jin-Yu..." she looked over the map searching for the name of the town.

"Ah, here it is!"she pointed to a dot at the map on the shore of the fire nation sea. It seems that they were closer to the fire nation than Katara thought. That meant that Aang and Zuko would reach the fire nation long before Katara or Sokka could stop them.

"Sokka, this is bad. How can we possibly stop them before they reach the Fire nation capitol?" she looked up at him questioningly.

"L-lets just focus on finding dad, once we find him, then we'll figure something out. We can rent a boat, and sail to the next town and then from there, we can just follow the map. And even if dad isn't in the same camp anymore, we'll just ask around and go from there. Let's just take it from step by step, and finding dad is the first step."

"Alright, I just hope nothing goes wrong." she sighed, shaking worry from her mind.

"Don't worry Katara, What could go wrong?" he put an reassuring hand on her shoulder as they continued looking over the map.

But a few feet away a tall figure dressed in black robes watched the siblings in shadows, careful not to let the teens see him. He had strict instructions to not let them out of his sight, and when the time was right, he would strike, just as his employer instructed him.

**Oooh! Who could the stranger be! Well I hope this first chapter went well. I worked on it for days and I think I have it just the way I want it. I can't wait to hear your reviews! If you found something I missed in the story or if you have any questions or suggestions, please tell me! YAY! please review!**

**The Ever Cheerful Shojo Butterfly!**


	2. A New Face

Hello again! Well, MY WRITERS BLOCK IS OVER! How did you write your last chapter if you had writers block you ask? Well, I actually wrote it sentence by friggin sentence. It took **_forever!_** Well, now that it's over, I can write freely without having to spend my nights thinking of something to write and then forget it all in the morning. Seriously, that was the most aggravating thing ever! Okay, just read the chapter, and review when your done. Thank you!

I do not own A:TLA

**A New Face**

The wind was blowing softly as Katara and Sokka rowed their small recently purchased boat onto the gently tossing sea. Katara was holding the map up to her face examining it, while Sokka rowed the boat. The land behind them was slowly disappearing, as they rowed further out into the blue water. It was a cloudy day, and it appeared as if it might rain soon. Not exactly the best day to set sail, but if they wanted to save Aang in time, they had no choice.

"Okay, the next piece of land is about twenty-four miles away, so just go right." Katara told her brother who was too busy blowing a stray hair out of his face to listen.

"Sokka, are you even paying attention?" she snapped at him.

"Of course I am! I go left, right?" he smiled at her.

"Grr... no, you go right, Sokka, right!" she glared at him, restraining herself not to hit him.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding! Jeez take a joke already..." Katara had no idea how her brother could joke in a time like this. How she could related to him she didn't know. She turned her gaze to the cloudy sky and tried not to think about Aang, or Zuko for that matter, he seemed to be on her thoughts most of all lately.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Zuko:**

His uncle hadn't spoken to him since Katara and her sibling left. Iroh had tried to convince him to let them stay, but Zuko just told him that if they stayed and reached the fire nation, Katara and Sokka would surely be killed or put in jail for the rest of their lives. Iroh knew this, and agreed with him. They would find their way back home, safely hopefully, and live their lives in peace, away from the fire nation. But ever since she left, Zuko felt strangely empty, like something was missing from him. Every little thing seemed to remind him of her. He was walking down the hallway of Katara's old room, when he passed her door. He stopped, staring right at it. It seemed to take ages before he decided to enter.

The door creaked open, revealing her bare but yet feminine room. A few small trinkets cluttered her small dresser, and her dress that Iroh had bought her laid across her single bed. It wasn't much, but inside Zuko felt like it was crowded with memories of her. However short their time together was, he had grown accustomed to see her wondering the halls, and eating meals with her. The avatar still had no idea what happened to Katara and her brother, and he would never know. Zuko didn't want to bring on Aang's avatar state again, so he decided that it would be better if he remained clueless. Lately however, the avatar had been banging on his door demanding to see Katara. He just told his crew to ignore it. But for Zuko, ignoring that Katara was no longer with him, wouldn't be easy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Aang:**

Aang needed to see Katara, he wanted to apologize to her for the way he acted. He had been so selfish, so ignorant of her feelings. He felt like a complete and total idiot for doing what he did to Katara. She hadn't really rejected him after all, he had rejected her true feelings for him. He should've been content just being her friend. He wanted to tell her that it was wrong of him to have acted that way, and still wanted to remain friends with her. Of course, he still couldn't deny he still had feelings for her. But as he banged on the door of his cell, fully aware that no one would let him out, he just wanted to see her. For some reason, he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him something was wrong. If anything had happened to her or Sokka because of him, he would never forgive himself. If only he could just apologize to her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Katara & Sokka:**

The sun was setting, turning the dark, cloudy sky into beautiful shades of red, pink, and purple. Katara stared longingly at the multi-colored sky. She remembered when she and Aang had formed the shape of the clouds into a warning to protect a village of a active volcano. She had had so much fun bending with him, and soaring through the clouds. But now the clouds only brought her depressing memories of Aang. Sokka had fallen asleep a few hours ago, and it was up to Katara to row their tiny boat.

She could see land some distance away, and she sailed towards it. From there, they would embark on their journey. From behind her she could see a small dot following them. She decided it was probably a merchant ship sailing for the town ahead of them. Nothing more. She bended some water from the sea and formed it into a ball above Sokka's head. With a quick gesture the water ball splashed onto his face and he woke with a start.

"What the heck was that for?" he cried angrily, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Land." she told him, pointing behind him.

"Yeah, well, you could've let me sleep a little longer..." he grumbled, rubbing his eyes, he took the paddles from Katara, and started rowing.

"Can't you just wake up without complaining for once in your life?" the waterbender pleaded with him.

"No, it's against everything I live for. Alright, at this town, the first thing we do is get some dinner." he started rubbing his growling stomach.

"Well, we're going to get food anyway, I'm not too sure how long it will take for us to get to the next town from there."

"Hey, does that little ship look like it's following us?" the warrior asked her, glaring at the small dot behind them.

"It's probably just a merchant ship heading to the same town we are Sokka. Now row as if your life depended on it." she ordered him as she laid back in the boat crossing her arms behind her head as she started to drift off to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boat washed up on the sandy shore a short thirty minutes later. Sokka jumped out of the tiny ship and stretched, noticing that Katara was still asleep, he decided to get a little revenge. He scooped up some of the sea water with his hands, and quickly dropped it on Katara's face before the water drained through his hands. The girl jerked awake, and looked around wildly. Sokka had dropped to the ground clutching his stomach, laughing like an insane person.

"Hahahahahaha, r-revenge is so s-sweet! Hahahahahaha!" he gasped for breathe, not noticing the giant wave that was towering over him, about to collapse. He stared at it in awe, not moving a muscle.

"Oh, come on! Can't you take a jo-" but before he could finish, Katara forced the wave to fall on her brother.

"Oh yes, I can take a joke! But apparently you can't!" she cried half-laughing, wiping her hands as she climbed out of the boat. Sokka cough and spit out water, looking furious.

"I was only taking my revenge for earlier!" he yelled, twisting his shirt to drain out the water. He walked out of the sea, (the wave had carried him a little far out) and caught up with his sister.

"Hmpf, well, at least you know what will happen if you try that again." she saw the lights of the nearby town, and started walking in that direction. It wasn't far, and it seemed as if a forest surrounded the whole village. Luckily, they did not have to walk far to arrive at the town, but once they did, it seemed as if it was abandoned. Not a single soul was outside, and the only lights coming from the town, came from the lanterns hanging in front of the small buildings and houses. The village was covered in confetti and decorative, it seemed as if there had been a party. The siblings wondered through the streets of the town, looking for any sign of life. They found none.

"Sokka, I don't like this. We should just leave for another town right now." Katara inched closer to her brother grabbing his sleeve, as they kept walking through the village.

"Hey, are you_ scared_? You are! You are scared! Mwuhahahaha, oh this is too good to be true! Don't worry though, we'll leave as soon as we get some food, in fact, I smell something cooking right now!" he continued to laugh, annoying his sister to no end. She let go of his sleeve and walked several steps behind him, not wanting to give him anything more to increase his already overly large ego. Katara thought she heard something snap behind her, and she quickly spun around to find the source of the noise. She was walking backwards when she bumped into Sokka, who was standing absolutely still.

"Sokka, I have a bad fee- ...Oh no." she turned around and stared straight ahead of her, clasping her hand to her mouth in horror to what she saw. Sokka just stood there, staring along with her.

It was a wasteland, a black, smoking, burnt, desolate wasteland. The center of the town was burned to the ground, smoke still rising from the ashes. Katara could see chairs, tables, dolls, and other random things that should've belonged in a house, a business, but was now charred and burnt. In the middle of the smoldering mess, stood a red and black flag, with the fire nation symbol.

"Oh gods Sokka, what do you think happened?" She looked away, this was too much, just...too much.

"The fire nation attacked, that much is obvious, we need to leave- HEY! Hey Katara! There's someone over there! Look!" Sokka cried, pointing to the edge of the city square was a person, crouching against a blackened wall with one hand against it, the other clutching it's stomach. Suddenly, the person collapsed, falling to the hard burnt ground. Sokka ran forward, racing into the spot where the person, whoever it was, fell. Katara ran after him, careful not to trip over any of the broken and burnt furniture, and other items in the smoking mess. Sokka was kneeling on the ground, hand under the fallen person's head, lifting it slightly above the floor. Katara was at his side in an instant.

"Who is it?" she asked looking over his shoulder, and staring at the young frail girl Sokka was holding. She had long black tangled hair, lightly tanned skin that paled in the moonlight, her eyes were closed, her dark green dress burnt, along with half her arm. She looked about Sokka's age. If it weren't for her chest gently rising and sinking, Katara would have believed her dead.

"She's injured, she needs help!" he looked around wildly, hoping to find something that could help the poor girl.

"Water." Katara said to him.

"What?" he looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. How could she be thirsty at a time like this?

"I can heal her, but I'll need water. You have my canteen." Sokka immediately handed her the canteen. She opened the lid, and bended the water out of the canteen and onto her hand and made it fit her like a glove. She gently placed her hand on the girl's arm, and focused all her energy into healing her. A few seconds later, the burn had completely vanished.

"Come on Sokka, we need to get out of here, just take her with us." Sokka nodded in agreement, and picked the unconscious girl up. Walking around the burnt area they made their way into the forest. They walked along a dirt path made to lead travelers to the next town. They were seeking out a place to camp for the night, when they came across a small cave not far from the trail. Once inside the cave, Katara pulled out two cotton blankets from the knapsack she and Sokka had brought with them.

"She can have my blanket, I'll be fine." he said as he laid the girl down, taking off his shirt, wadding it up and putting it under her head. Katara put the blanket on top of her and laid down herself.

"Are you sure you'll be all right? It's gonna get colder in the night." she said staring at him as he sat laid down next to her.

"I said I'll be fine. Really." he said, and he closed his eyes, though it would be hours before sleep came to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was sun rise when he woke up. Katara was still asleep, as was the girl the had rescued the previous night. She looked so peaceful asleep. Now in sunlight, Sokka could see dirt and ash smudged on her face. She must have been through a lot, her clothes were burnt and tattered, and her once burnt arm was still just slightly red. What had happened to her? Sokka laid back down and crossed his arms behind his head.

The young girl on the opposite side of Katara slowly flickered her vibrant green eyes open. She was in a cave...and the pain in her arm was gone. What was going on? She looked around and noticed two other people in the cave with her. She sat up immediately, this caused the boy across from her to look straight at her.

"Oh, your awake, thats good." he stood up from his spot on the floor, walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Where am I? Where's Ana?" she said glaring at him.

"Your in a cave with me and my sister. We found you at that village, and you were hurt, so we took you with us. My sister, she's a waterbender, she healed you.And I don't know who or where Ana is. Here, drink this." He handed her the canteen, and she gulped the remaining contents down.

"You didn't see anyone else? A little girl? About five?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes, praying with all her heart that he might have seen her. She handed him the canteen and wiped her mouth with her long green silk sleeve.

"No, I'm sorry. What happened to you?" he took the canteen back from her, and stared at her questioningly.

"I can't remember much, I just need to find my sister, we were separated, if something happened to her...it'll be all my fault..." tears cascaded down her face, glistening in the dim sunlight.

"We can go back to the village and search for her, if you want." Katara told her as she put at hand on her shoulder, she had just woken up. Her braid was undone, and messy.

"Would you? Please? She's all I have." she held Sokka's hands in hers, and her emerald green eyes shined as she looked Katara in the eyes.

"Of course we'll help you, but can you tell us your name?" Katara asked her gently. The girl sniffled, then nodded.

"Jade, my name's Jade." Sokka was in a heavenly daze...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hi guys. I hope you liked my new character! I really love the name 'Jade' and I just had to put it in there. And for all you Sokka & Yue fans, please don't hate me! although, this doesn't necessarily mean that Sokka and Jade will fall in love or anything...GAH! I'm just gonna shut up now... So yeah. I felt Sokka wasn't a big enough character, so I felt that he needed a little something to occupy his time. I'm trying my hardest to give this story a little more detail and depth, but I'm guessing thats not going so great, but please just bear with me as I struggle to become a better writer. Please review, you know you want to! Oh yes, I'm thinking of changing my pen name...any ideas? You'd think I'd have a little more imagination since I write stories like these...**

**The Ever Cheerful Shojo Butterfly! (for now)**


	3. Bad Memories

Hi again guys! Well, I was pretty satisfied with my last chapter, and I hope you liked it! Okay, here's the thing, I'm going to be switching from character point of views every now and then, like the first part of this chapter. It's coming from Jade's point of view as she struggles to remember what happened to her. Then it will switch back to Katara. Heh, I just love to make things more complicated...Also, you guys have convinced me not to change my name. So alright lets get to the story!

I do not own A:TLA

**Bad Memories**

**Flash Back:**

"_Onee-chan, your gonna make us late!"complained a high pitched voice of a seven year old as Jade Onishita rushed to apply her blush in front of their only broken mirror for the big celebration. A little girl of age five with short dark brown hair, and a pale lime dress was sitting in an old wooden chair across from her, tapping her foot impatiently. _

"_Ana, patience is a virtue..." she lectured her little sister, putting down the blush, and turning around to face her sister._

"_Well, how do I look?" she asked her, twirling around in her dark green silk dress. Her best friend had given her that dress, if only for the night. For tonight, she had to look her best. The dress had long long open sleeves, the neck line lowered just enough, but not enough to reveal anything, the dress reached her ankles, and fit her slender form perfectly. She had bought a dark green ribbon to match the dress the previous day, and had tied it in her long, shiny black hair. _

"_You look like broccoli, now lets go!" Ana ran over and grabbed her sisters hand pulling her out of their one room house. The streets outside were overcrowded with people. The decorations that she had helped put up the afternoon earlier were hanging across the buildings, and people were throwing confetti everywhere. Everyone was heading towards the center of the town for the birthday celebration. It was the mayor's daughters 15th birthday, and it was always the biggest party of the year. The mayor spared no expense for his daughter, and luckily for Jade, the mayor's daughter was her best friend. Brii (the mayor's daughter) shared whatever she had with Jade and Ana, and they had a special spot at the front table next to the birthday girl. _

"_We get to sit at the big table right?" Ana asked her older sister, bouncing of the walls with excitement. _

"_Yes, Ana. For the thousandth time, yes." she said with a sigh._

"_Wow, the front table, you sure are lucky girls." came a young male voice from behind the two sisters._

"_Ryo, get lost. I don't want you to spoil this for me,or Brii for that matter." she gave him a dirty look, and walked faster, Ana jumped up into the tall blonde's strong arms for a hug. Ryo was a year older than Jade, and was her supposed fiancée, and also her friend. Jade's father had arranged their marriage, but once he left for the war, and never came back, Jade herself called off the wedding._

"_How can I ruin it for you? I just wanted to say you look beautiful tonight Jade. Can't your future husband say something nice about you?" he embraced Ana, he then let her down gently, and put an arm around Jade's shoulder._

"_Yes, but your not him. Now get lost before I have to alert the whole village that you were the one who put old Nana tang's tea set in that tree." Jade picked up Ana and walked further into the crowd. 'This place is so crowded it's taking forever to get to the town square.' Jade thought to herself._

"_Hey, it was just a joke. Besides, you could use my protection, I saw some fire nerds crawling around earlier." Ryo warned her in a scary voice._

"_What? No, no you were just imagining things Ryo, why would the fire nation be here?" she looked at him, as if he'd gone mad._

"_I heard that the mayor had stolen some fire nation gold in order to pay for the celebration, maybe they came to get it back..." he sounded serious, maybe he wasn't just trying to scare her..._

"_Well, I got to go. Have fun at the front table Jade. Catch ya later Ana." he waved good-bye to them and went into the crowd, away from sight._

"_Ryo was just trying to scare us, right onee-chan?" Ana gave her older sister a fearful look as she fiddled with her hand made bracelet. Jade looked down at her younger sister, uncertain whether Ryo really was trying to scare them or not. It did seem like something he'd do, he was always trying to scare them. But he knew not to scare them about the fire nation, it had always been a touchy subject for them, so why would he start now?_

"_Yeah, he..he was just trying to scare us Ana..." she reassured her sibling, but unable to assure herself._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were reluctantly walking back to Jade's village. Katara and Sokka had made a promise after all, but this would delay their search for their father for a bit. Jade was leading the way, lost in her own thoughts, Sokka seemed preoccupied, and Katara was getting a feeling that someone was watching them. The grass was damp with dew, and the sun was pouring in through the cracks in the trees. It was warm, but the softly blowing wind was chilly. Katara shivered, wrapping her arms around her. Jade looked deteremind, and Katara noticed that her brother was gazing at Jade. Oh, this would be fun...she walked closer to her brother and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Whatchya lookin at?" she said calmly arching an eyebrow. Sokka nearly jumped out of his shoes.

"I'm not looking at anything! Why would I be looking at something? There's nothing to look at! Nope nothing!" Sokka panicked, keeping his distance from his sister.

"Riiight...boy Sokka, you fall fast don't you?" she giggled.

"Shut up." he said coldly, walking up to Jade to evade Katara. _This should keep things interesting_...Suddenly Jade broke off in a run, Sokka quickly following behind. '_We must've reached the town,' _Katara thought to herself, as she caught up to them. They followed Jade to a small house, with two tiny windows on each side of the door. It looked so shabby, did she live here? Jade slammed the door open.

"Ana! Ana are you here?Ana!" she screamed, looking around wildly in the bare room. After looking around the room, she ran outside and kept calling Ana's name.

"You think she'll find her?" Katara asked Sokka as they watched Jade run around the town screaming for Ana. She turned a corner, and disappeared from sight.

"No." he said voice empty of emotion.

"Why?" Sokka gave her a stern look.

"You, most of all Katara, should know why." Katara looked away from him. Why did he have to bring that up now? A few minutes past, then Jade approached them slowly, with a horrified look on her face, her fist clenched tightly. She held out her hand to show them what she held. In the palm of her hand laid the green and brown hand made bracelet Ana made for herself. She never went anywhere without it, she always said it had brought her good luck. Jade had always believed it had brought them bad luck. Three days after she made that bracelet, mother had died. And now this...

"It was her bracelet. She never went anywhere without it." she told them, staring intently at the object.

"Oh, Jade, I'm so sorry." Katara pulled the sobbing girl into a big hug, and Sokka joined.

"I know how you feel, we lost our mother to the fire nation, and our dad joined the rebel army. In fact, we're on our way to find him. Why don't you come with us? There's nothing left for you here." Jade sniffled.

"Come...with...you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, we would love for you to come with us." Sokka added, looking hopeful.

"I..umm...alright. Just let me grab one thing." she said, rushing into the house, and a few minutes later she emerged with a small knife wrapped in a blue cloth.

"It was my father's, and if I ever find the person who killed my sister, I intend to use it." she said gravely.

"Jade-" Sokka started.

"Sokka, please don't go against me." she gave him a dead sort of look. Sokka backed down, Katara said nothing. She wanted revenge on the person who killed her mother too, but killing them wouldn't bring her peace. But, the chances of finding Ana's murderer were slim.

"Lets go." Katara said to them, heading back into the forest trail. It would be a few days till the reached the next town, and they needed to get going.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AGH! sorry for the kinda short chapter guys, but I'm already working on the next one so expect it soon. Aang and Zuko are about three days away from the fire nation now. Cause I know your wondering.** **Umm...I saw the episode last night, and I can't get out of my head that one girl Aang saw. I know I like both pairings, but if Aang falls in love with some other girl I'm going to be furious. Okay, till next update! Laterz!**

**The Ever Cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


End file.
